Just Us, You and Me
by jensensgirl
Summary: [HIATUS] She’s a small town girl trying to be a big time reporter. He’s a world renowned figure in the construction industry trying to deal with being single for the first time in 12 years. AU with Batista, Taker and OC
1. Dinner

Chapter One – Dinner

"Thank you, Mr. Batista; I appreciate you letting me take up so much of your time." She said smiling shyly. She was a go-getter in the business world but very self-conscious personally.

"Any time. Thanks for the media exposure on this project." He flashed her those sparkling eyes.

"Actually I care about it a lot, I'm glad a respectable company is handling such an important project." She almost forced out the words knowing she sounded like a suck up. She was trying so hard to be strictly professional but his eyes, his cologne and that body were a huge distraction. She barely made it through the interview and hoped he didn't notice her lack of eye contact.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked casually as they wrapped up the interview. She smiled again in response. There was no denying the physical appeal of this creature in front of her. No denying the sexy voice that beckoned you to sleep with its owner. All she'd done for the past two hours was smile at this man and it had nothing to do with what he was saying.

"I don't mix business with pleasure." She retorted. _Yes! I would love to have your babies! Wait, what was the question?_

"Our business is complete, ma'am." He whispered in her ear. If she only knew how fucking nervous he was she'd happily agree just to end his misery. He thought the entire world knew he had no game with the ladies. He'd been married and now divorced twice. The last time he asked a girl out was in high school and that got him two daughters and a hefty deduction from his paycheck. His 2nd wife asked him out so it was well over 18 years since he'd done this. Did guys even ask out girls anymore or did the feminine revolution abolish that bit of chivalry?

"Our interview is over; I'm still interviewing your partners." She said as she gathered her laptop and recorder. "Again, I appreciate your time Mr. Batista; you've been very courteous as I know how much you hate to give interviews." She stuck her hand out to shake his and he took it tenderly in his own. What was supposed to be a hand shake turned into him holding her hand.

"So what are your dinner plans if you won't go out with me?" _Keep trying Dave, maybe she'll give in_.

"I'm going up to my hotel room and review and edit the interview we just had. See if there's anything missing." She really wanted to go out with him. Honestly, she wanted to throw down here and now and fuck away any memory of another girl right out of his beautiful head.

"That's not dinner, that's just something to do. You need to eat." He helped her carry her laptop out of the conference room the hotel leant to her for the interviews.

"I don't eat." She smiled. _Food is not what I crave you sexy beast_. He laughed as they entered the elevator. He watched her push the button for the 11th floor, same floor he was on, great odds already. Now for the room number.

"How about this, since you're embarrassed to be seen in public with me, let's order take-out and watch movies. If you're more comfortable in your room I'll be back around 5." He held her things as she looked for her card key as they walked the hall.

"Mr. Batista, I'm going to be really honest and up front with you." She stopped looking in her purse and looked into those eyes that gave her chills. "No woman, sane or insane, would be embarrassed to be seen anywhere with you. I would be more than thrilled to have dinner with you, but I'm serious when I say I have work to do."

"So is 5 okay with you?" He leaned against the door frame and pulled her card key from her laptop bag. She looked at her watch and grabbed the key from him.

"Give me until 6, Mr. Batista." She winked and went into her room. _Holy shit, where did that courage come from_?

"6 it is and please call me Dave." He winked at her. She smiled for what felt like the hundredth time in two hours. Dave placed her laptop bag and her other bag inside her door.

"Thanks for the help." She said as he stood in the doorway. Now it was just getting awkward and he knew it. He wanted to jack with her for a few more minutes reveling in his new found bravery.

"Your welcome. I'll be back at 6, be thinking of what you're in the mood for." Another wink and a cocky smile.

"I sure will." _I guaran-damn-tee it. Is it hot in here?_ He stepped back and let her door close. He heard a thud against the wall in her room and he chuckled to himself. He felt the same way. He'd seen her on tv before here in Houston and always wondered why she was still the one stuck in the field. She was undoubtedly talented and beautiful; she should be at the desk doing the news.

He walked back to his room to change for his daily workout and a little mind clearing. He'd spent the afternoon with her doing the interview for what would probably be a two minute tv appearance but he'd truthfully enjoyed it, she was easy to talk too. When he was asked for interviews by all three networks he stated his company would give an exclusive interview only to her, if it wasn't her he wouldn't do it.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

She relaxed in her steaming Jacuzzi thinking about the interviews. She reviewed her questions for the other partners and pulled out the stupid ones. This was a huge opportunity for her and was shocked they'd asked her to do it; not only the station but the paper as well. She finished her bath and went to the sitting room in the suite that had been given to her for the next few days.

She watched the monitor and her interview with Dave Batista, co-owner of Batista-Calloway Construction. She needed to work on her adjectives when trying to describe the importance of the downtown project. The revitalization of not only the inner city but everything around was a huge billion dollar project that would breathe life into this city. Sports stadiums, zoos, aquariums, housing, office complexes, entertainment complexes, museums even the international airport; everything would be given a face lift or a new body.

As she took notes she faintly heard a knock on her door. It took a few more knocks to snap her out of her zone. She looked at her watch and cursed, it was already 6 and that was undoubtedly Dave. She jumped up and went to the door swinging it violently open causing him to take a step back. He chuckled when he saw her and he thought she'd just gotten out of the shower, truth be told it was two hours ago. She yanked the towel off her head and let him into her suite.

"I'm sorry, I was engulfed in watching the interview and I think I want to do it again." She thought she'd have to convince him, beg him, plead with him and she was prepared to do just that.

"Right now or tomorrow? Because right now I'm starving." He stood dangerously close to her and played with her damp hair. "So you hide the curly hair. Is straight hair more professional?" He loved the ringlets that danced on her shoulders and down her back.

"Have you ever seen a curly haired journalist?" She said as she walked into the bedroom to put clothes on.

"Get dressed we're going out." He said prepared for an argument. He got no response and wondered if she heard him. He tried to be coyly nosey and looked at the things she had on the dining room table. Her laptop was open and hooked up to a flat top monitor paused on their interview. He began watching it and was mesmerized by her. Even in a casual environment she commanded the camera, she dared you to take your eyes from her. She was a consummate professional and expected nothing less of her subjects. Avery Bergen would one day be in the big leagues he was sure of it.

She took a cue from his attire and slipped into a pair of bootcut jeans and black cashmere deep v-neck sweater with a black lace trimmed camisole underneath. She giggled to herself when she thought of him and how delectable he looked. Loosefit jeans and a black mock turtleneck that fit every ripple of muscle in that body. To the casual observer the turtleneck seemed loose fitting, but if you watched him for even five seconds it was molded to his skin, tailor made in appearance. Oh shit! Is that too much black? Who cares, let's go.

He could feel her behind him and looked over his shoulder. She let her curls remain free and they were irresistible. He couldn't help letting his fingers play inside the thick mass of dark chocolatey ringlets. His action caused her to shiver. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He smiled at her.

"It's okay." She stepped in front of him blocking the monitor, "Where are we going?"

"Are you a carnivore or herbivore?" He said as he helped her with her coat.

"Carnivore and proud of it." She said before she got lost in his eyes.

"Good, I'm craving a steak dinner, how's that sound? We can discuss why you don't like this interview." He said as he put on his own leather coat. He led her to the elevator with his hand on the small of her back, something that made her shiver again. Steak, when was the last time I had a nice piece of steak? _Thick cut, made perfectly, grade A Greek beef. Oops, American beef, lost myself there. Pay attention and focus and don't act like a school girl._

He led her through the lobby and out to his Mercedes with his hand still placed ever so gently on her back. He had slipped on his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses and she thought she'd need to go back to the room and change her panties. Good lord he was beautiful, shit. Between the clothes that fit him flawlessly to the cologne that ignited every feminine spot in her melting body she was going to have a rough night.

"Avery?" He tried to get her attention as he started the car. "Avery." He put his hand on her leg startling her out of her space. He didn't remove his hand as it felt so natural resting there on her thigh. Whew, you are searing a hole right through my skin she thought as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of the interview." _Liar liar pants on fire_.

"Thanks for having dinner with me." He truly meant it.


	2. Dinner and a Movie

I disclaim, I only own Avery.

Chapter Two – A Movie

"So who is Dave Bautista? Tell me where you're from, what got you into this business, family, basically tell me all about you." Avery said. They conducted the interview earlier that day but it was about the city's project, she never got to know the man himself. His eyes suddenly twinkled and she leaned forward to hear every word.

"Well, I'm from DC, my dad's Filipino and my mom's Greek, I'm a Capricorn, twice divorced, two daughters biologically and one bonus daughter from my second wife, I went to Columbia and got my Bachelors in Civil Engineering. I worked on my Masters in architecture while Mark and I got the business started. He was my college roommate and he also has an engineering degree. He had a double major, civil and environmental." Dave paused and smiled at her. Somehow she seemed completely interested in what he was saying, when was the last time that happened?

"Can I ask why you're not married anymore?" She pushed to see how much he'd tell her.

"The first marriage was the result of a broken condom and a baby. We were just graduating high school when she found out. I had a wrestling scholarship, full ride so I couldn't pass that by. We didn't get married right away, but stayed together while I was in college. Mark was in the same situation only his family was in Texas. He was married and it helped to have someone in the same boat. When I graduated we got married and celebrated with another baby." He chuckled as he remembered.

"At least you were more prepared financially, right?" She tried to put light on it since she could see some sadness in his face.

"Not even close. We got married because we needed the insurance for my daughter. My first, Merryll, developed asthma so we needed the medication. A nice hereditary disorder courtesy of her father. My second, Kathryn, was underdeveloped and we knew that from the sonograms. She was born with a hole in her heart and her lungs weren't growing properly. She's fine now and doing great, but it was rough for awhile." He took a deep breath and glanced from his drink to her eyes. Her soft smile relaxed him and told him to continue.

"Those are beautiful names." Avery said still smiling, trying not to get too personal asking about his daughter. She knew how to read people and his reactions, basically his eyes, told her Kathryn truly was excelling and showed no signs of any surgical repercussions.

"Named after my ex-wife's two favorite actresses, Meryl Streep and Katherine Hepburn, she altered the spelling a bit, but I agreed to it since they are nice names." He did what every proud parent does and pulled out his wallet showing her pictures. Merryll had thick blond wavy hair with big brown eyes, full lips and porcelain skin, Kathryn had dark wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, olive skin and lips like her father. Both girls were model perfect and the exact juxtaposition of both parents. "We split up because we both changed; our goals went in two different directions. We're still friends and still talk regularly. I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my girls."

"And wife number two?" _Alright, now you're just getting nosy. Maybe he'll tell me_.

"Yeah. Complete opposite of Crystal. Crystal is a wonderful woman and a great friend and mother. I should have taken the clues from my daughters when they didn't like Debra." He took a nice gulp of his Malibu and coke and wiggled in his seat debating how much to share. She was so easy to talk too, but the thought of Debra pissed him off.

"Debra applied for a marketing position with the company and although she didn't get the position, we had an attraction to eachother. Should have kept it to sex and left marriage out of it." He flagged the waitress and signaled for another drink, Avery definitely hit a sore spot. "She's not a bad mother but not very good at it either so I still see Jessica regularly." He chuckled again and Avery decided to change the subject to a happier note.

"So tell me about your parents and do you have any brothers and sisters?" She sat back taking a sip of her kamikaze. She loved the drink and not the shot. It always relaxed her but she had to pace herself or she'd be very naughty very fast. He followed her lead and sipped his newly arrived Malibu and coke.

"My mother teaches social studies to middle school hormonal tweeners and my dad is the station manager at a local radio station. My brother and sister are a lot younger, I think I was an oops." He chuckled again. "Or should I say a surprise. My mother said I was a surprise not an oops." She loved how his face changed when he spoke of his mother.

"Kind of like Merryll?" She smiled in return, his smiles were contagious.

"Exactly." Dave ran his fingers up and down the glass and while it may appear to be innocent, it got Avery boiling and wondering what his hands would feel like on her body.

"How old are your brother and sister?" She rested her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table.

"They're 21 year old cocky as hell twins who's sole goal in life is to piss me off." Avery laughed remembering her own older siblings and how they always tried to ditch her when they were younger. "Kevin is studying to be a film director and Kelly is pre-law at my alma mater. Kevin got a full football scholarship to USC." Dave smiled and told her all about his parent's reaction to their baby boy being across the country, they were thrilled about the scholarship, but not too happy with the school, excellent in academia or not.

"My brother has to do a series of short films and videos and has begged me to be the star in all of them. I told him I'm too old to be in a music video." He threw out there.

"Depends on the storyline and the type of music." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"That's the problem. It's a love story and requires partial nudity and kissing some stranger." He rolled his eyes and it made her giggle.

"Are you shy? How much nudity and who's the chick?" She couldn't get the smirk from her face.

"No idea about the girl. He's still in the writing stages for all of them but he needs to hurry he's only got until spring break for all six. His friend is a writer and they're working furiously on them." He loved talking to her she felt so comfortable and like he'd known her for his entire life.

"What six things does he have to do?" Something she had in common with his brother was love of film.

"Drama, comedy, romance, action, documentary and a music video." He answered.

"That's a hell of a lot in a short time. And you're in all of them?" He nodded. "Why can't you help with the casting? Find someone who you're comfortable with and who's attractive." Sounded reasonable. "Put the same girl in everything so you build a working relationship with her. If there's a girl in all of them." Dave shot her a look that confirmed that of course there's a girl.

She learned more about Mr. Bautista and found him to be funny, humble and completely proud of not only his children but his siblings as well. His eyes sparkled when he talked about his mom and daughters and you could still see a bit of love for his first wife. His eyes darkened when he briefly spoke of wife #2, maybe in time he'd share what happened. He almost visibly let down a wall he'd been keeping in front of him for the past four years, Avery had a good influence on the big man.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbppbpbpb

After dinner they went back to the hotel and planned to watch movies. They agreed he would run back out to the video store and she would get snacks. Avery quickly scanned her mini-bar and found nothing but a two dollar Snickers and jelly beans. _That Snickers is 60 cents across the street and you want to charge me fuckin two bucks._ As she looked at the paltry selection she thought of how full she was after the best steak she'd ever eaten.

He had taken her to the best steak house in town and probably the best in the south. It melted in her mouth and had been flavored with peppercorn gravy. She wasn't sure about gravy but he convinced her it only enhanced the meat and didn't take away from the savory beef. Was he talking about his attire or dinner? She laughed at herself and her lack of grown-up thinking, her mind had been stationary in the gutter all night.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it without even looking at the number. "This is Avery."

"Did you know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" He smiled at the sound of her voice. She couldn't stop the school girl giggle.

"You need glasses." She responded.

"I have on my glasses and you're only more beautiful." He stood in the new releases section finding absolutely nothing worthy of their time. A few other patrons smiled at his not so private conversation.

"You, sir, are incorrigible." She smiled as she walked out of her suite bound for the drug store across the street. "Did you know they charge two dollars for Snickers? That's ludicrous." She said changing the subject eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Yes, baby, they're expensive but are you paying for it?" He replied reminding her of her expense account. "What movies do you want to see? They really don't have anything but B movies and goofy horror flicks. Oh wait, what are the odds, every single copy of The Notebook. It must not be any good." He laughed at her sudden outburst on the other end and he drew exasperated looks from the females around him.

"That's cute, David, real cute. Quit being macho and admit you loved that movie." She perused the aisles looking for something she could only guess he'd like.

"Right, I'll admit I've even seen the movie if you have breakfast with me in the morning." He smiled at the sudden silence on the other end. His implication hit its mark and even raised a few smirks from those around him for the second time during his conversation.

Avery decided to play his little game, what harm would it do, right? "Fine I'll have breakfast with you, now admit you liked the movie." Her response made him pause for a second before his devilish chuckle escaped his lips.

"I've seen the movie. Now, what would you like to see, Romancing the Bone, Space Nuts, you're choice." He tried to keep a straight face because the women around him were staring. He put his hand in front of his mouth to hide the smile. Avery burst out laughing on the other end. For having met the man earlier today and having personal conversations with him over dinner, she never expected him to be one for public displays. He was calm, cool and collected on the outside, but so soft-spoken, caring and gentle when work was through.

"Okay Mr. Batista, tell me what you like for snacks and quit fucking with the people around you." She said hoping he wasn't serious. He walked away from the other patrons who seemed to follow him.

"We have to have popcorn, heavy butter, other than that I have no requests." He turned to see the crowd he'd walked away from almost running right into him. He thought of having more gutter talk with her but decided against it. One, he didn't have that much courage and two, he wasn't sure how she'd receive it. He also didn't want to tarnish a professional image if these people knew who he was.

"Butter? Nasty. Your hands get all greasy!" Both of their minds went directly into the gutter. She left herself wide open for a response but he declined.

"Yes, yes they do." He said seductively and she couldn't help but giggle. That was as close as he'd get.

"Are the other patrons being nosey still?" She paid for the snacks and left the store.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Their conversation may be on the up and up, but his voice was seducing her and he wasn't even here. He decided to check at the counter to see if anything had been returned. "I'm leaving right now, baby don't start without me." He hung up the phone and walked away from the jealous men and the appalled women. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the other patron's reactions. He was just messing with the nosy people and he'd never behaved like that before, oh well, it wasn't too bad.

Avery hung up too and leaned against the wall in the elevator fanning herself with her hand, as if that really worked. She went to her suite and started the popcorn then changed into more comfortable clothes, a tank top and pajama bottoms. She knew Dave was just messing around with the other moviegoers but his voice was so seductive.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"Now I know why they call you a Greek god." She said flushed as he entered her suite. He chuckled at her reaction to his basketball shorts and sleeveless undershirt, commonly called a wife beater.

"Was that out loud?" She clamped her hand over her mouth and was mortified he heard that. She buried her face in her hands and followed him to the sitting room.

"I didn't hear anything, what did you say?" He heard her alright but loved to unnerve her. He'd been doing it all day and all through dinner. He followed her into the kitchenette after putting his things down and kept standing inside her personal space. He knew his presence was affecting her, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling. Dave leaned against the counter crossing his arms over his chest giving a slight flex and ensuring his legs were in the right position to show off his quads.

"Put the movie in already and quit looking at me like that." She said walking in front of him. He couldn't help but check out the body on display before him. Even her tiny feet were adorable and he thought feet were gross.

"Like what?" He smirked and she threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Like that right there. Like you know something but won't tell." She pointed at his face making circular motions as if tracing him in the air. _I sure would love to trace you, with my tongue_.

ppbppbppppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbbppbpbpbpbpbpbpb

He wasn't even watching the movie, he just sat there rubbing her head and feeling oddly relaxed as if he'd been with Avery for months, even years. His interview had been easy and she was just as delightful at dinner. He could talk to her all night and loved the surprisingly natural feeling he had with her. They were sitting on the couch and she was leaning into him resting her head on his chest. She couldn't help that, his chest was like a magnet drawing her in and pinning her in place.

They were lounging on the couch and his feet were propped up on the coffee table. His tattooed arm was resting on the cushions behind her and his hand was featherlike in her hair. She loved having her head rubbed and hair played with; it gave her chills literally on her head. MI:3 was playing and yet she wasn't paying attention. One was the improbability of Ethan Hunt dating and marrying a girl much younger and cute. Not beautiful, just cute.

Dave could feel himself getting tired and yet he didn't want to leave. He'd spent nine of the last 12 hours with her and craved more, he only hoped she felt the same. He looked down at her and her eyes were closed. He took this opportunity to study her. Shiny chocolate curly hair, thick eyelashes highlighting almond shaped hazel eyes that were bewitching, almost like they were backlit. Lips that begged him to touch them and she hid her body; must go along with hiding the curly hair. He'd gotten peeks of a taut tummy that showed him she worked out and the perkiest pair of twins that made him ache. He guessed she was a 36C but with her build and tiny stature they looked much larger.

Dave was 6'5 and 290 pounds of bulky muscle and he dwarfed her tiny 5'2 frame that probably weighed no more than 110 soaking wet. Her breathing was even and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He ever-so-gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom tucking her in tight and smiling when she wiggled a little to secure a comfy position. He could look at her all night.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Avery woke up to find a lily and a note on the pillow next to her. 'breakfast in the lobby, pick you up at 9'. She glanced at the clock next to her and jumped up running for the bathroom. She had a half hour to tame these unruly curls and look presentable. Her interview with his partner was at 11 and she really wanted to interview Dave again, something seemed wrong about the first one. She couldn't figure it out, but knew it wasn't right. She quickly did her morning routine and was looking for something to wear when there was a knock on her door. _Prompt motherfucker isn't he_.

"Oh Mary mother of god." Dave laughed at her response to his appearance.

"I need to fix my brain to mouth filter, I'm sorry." She went back to the bedroom and threw on her navy blue pantsuit, she would be working straight after breakfast with no time to change again. He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt he'd left open. Her mind went right back in the gutter and she thought about running her tongue along the exposed skin of his neck and chest. Just a few more hours and the torture will be over.

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby Dave told her they'd be joining his partner, Mark and his wife Sara. Perfect, all she had to do was keep breakfast light and airy and not interview him during breakfast. She could slyly ask interview questions, get to know him before the big sit down. She instantly recognized Mark and there was no hiding him once he stood. He was probably the only Irishman over 5'10 in the history of man. He looked larger than life in person, kind of like Dave. Very commanding presence, intimidating actually, and Avery felt like she should curtsey or kiss his hand. _Here we go Avery, here we go._


	3. Dinner, Karoake and Strip

I disclaim, I only own Avery.

Chapter Three

"…this is Avery Bergen reporting." Dave and Mark watched the news report from the conference room with several others from the management team. Mark knew Dave harbored a crush on the curly haired reporter and made it his sole purpose to torture him. Mark purposely held everyone in the conference room to go over advertising strategies they could use as a result of the free exposure Avery was giving them. He noticed Dave was looking at his watch every two minutes and at first it was funny, now it was annoying.

"Something better to do, Dave?" Mark asked knowing damn well what the answer was.

"I need to make some calls, please excuse me." Dave responded rising from his chair. He hadn't spoken to Avery in four long, torturous days. Four agonizing days. He found himself Tivo'ing the news just to see her. As he walked back to his office he dialed her number on his cell. Voicemail. He called the station.

"Avery Bergen." She answered half paying attention, half searching for a pen.

"I saw the news tonight." He said wondering if she'd know his voice. She did and she smiled.

"Mr. Bautista. How are you?" He could hear her smile through the phone and was glad she wasn't hanging up on him or dismissing him.

"Are you busy for dinner?" He asked nervously.

"Dinner, dinner when?" _This is a damn office and I can't find a fucking pen. Where's my laptop_?

"Dinner tonight. You do know what time it is don't you?" He laughed at her obvious obliviousness to the time.

"Um, I'll be honest with you. I can't even find my laptop much less a pen or my phone. My office is a nightmare so no, I have no clue what time it is." She rolled her eyes when she sat down and in her chair was something cold and a metallic rectangle about the size of her laptop. "I found my laptop."

"Where was it?" He asked wondering how such a well kempt woman could have a disorganized office.

"Under my ass." _Where you should be_.

Dave chuckled. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

"For what?" She asked forgetting the beginning of the phone call.

"Dinner." And Dave hung up.

Avery took a deep breath and sat down. One hour to straighten this hideousness. No chance in hell would that happen. _A pen_!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dave knocked on her office door and smirked at the exasperated look on her face. "You need a break." Avery saw behind Dave and all the whispers and sudden interest in her office was amusing. She hated the rumor mill and never took part, but when a good looking man, correction, a beautiful specimen of a man is in your office taking you to dinner, what's a little gossip to feed the packs of wolves.

"Five more minutes and then we can go…where are we going?" She replied straightening papers and searching for her purse.

"Downtown." He said as he reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her purse.

"Could you be more vague? We are downtown." She said as she shut down her office for the night.

"Yes I could. We're having dinner and then meeting Mark and Sara for drinks." He helped her put on her coat and when her phone rang he laughed as she looked all over for it. He pulled it from her purse and answered it. "Avery Bergen's office….let me see if she's in, Mrs Bergen…" Avery violently shook her head. "She's gone for the evening may I take a message?...Yes, ma'am…I'll see she gets it…this is Dave…her assistant…No ma'am, I'm not married." Dave smiled at Avery as she rolled her eyes and they walked to the elevators. "I'm going to lose you Mrs Bergen, I'm getting into the elevator…goodnight to you too." Dave handed her back the phone and laughed again.

"I am so sorry and you didn't have to do that." She was mortified by what her mother probably said.

"She thinks you should find a good man and settle down, she asked if I was single." He let her step out first as they walked to his car.

"I was born late in my parents lives so thy want grandbabies and want them now." She replied with a touch of annoyance. "So she inquires about every man who has ever said one word to me."

"She sounds very nice and I'm sure she does it out of love." He answered thinking it was cute.

"It's not nice it's aggravating. She obviously watches too much Nick at Night and thinks I should be a stay-at-home wife and mother who has dinner on the table promptly at 6." Avery said getting into his Mercedes.

Dave thought it was best to change the subject. "You left your hair curly today." He said ad let his hand run through it. _So soft and shiny, I bet her skin is too, and those lips._

"The weather dominated my hair today. How's work for you?" She asked changed the subject yet again to him.

"Very busy. We got another multi-million dollar project in another city. This one's not commercial though, residential. We're not fans of residential, but who could resist custom homes in an exclusive neighborhood." He winked to her as she smirked.

They made small talk as they headed to the other side of downtown. "I love it at night when all the lights are on, the city looks great." She said observantly and he agreed. Avery didn't say anything when they pulled up in front of an upscale restaurant that was virtually impossible to get a reservation in much less on a moment's notice, which Dave had to have done this afternoon. "Nice choice."

"I know the owner." He said nonchalantly as he tipped the valet.

They were immediately seated in an intimate area towards the back and she had to admit she was so excited to be here. Wait until she told her girlfriends she ate here. With Dave. Not only would Trish and Torrie freak out, but Victoria would too. She smiled as she thought of their squeals of excitement and desire to know every detail.

"What's got you smiling?" He asked smiling in return. It was hard not too.

"Just thinking of something girly and silly." As if that would deter him.

"You plan on sharing or keeping it to yourself?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know but her smile lit the room and he wanted to know what put it there, since it obviously wasn't him at this moment.

"It's silly really…oh look at the steak selection." She replied grabbing her menu.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now." Dave said and saw his friend approaching.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Ms Bergen, a pleasure to have you in my restaurant. Order anything you wish and I'll bring out my personal favorites for your wine selection. Dave…you're looking shitty as ever." Dave had to laugh in response.

"Avery, this is my longtime wrestling rival and owner of this alleged restaurant, Shawn Michaels." Shawn took Avery's hand and kissed it as he winked at Dave. "He was my friend until just now."

Shawn had to laugh. He knew Dave was kidding but he also knew Dave was a pitbull when it came to the women he dated. Protective, yes, easily jealous, definitely. It didn't take much to set him off and running on a rampage. The only thing saving Shawn from total annihilation was his wife, Rebecca. Dave knew Shawn was without a doubt completely and utterly in love with his wife. This was also the reason Shawn knew he could push Dave.

"Enjoy your dinner, ladies." Shawn said as he walked away chuckling and Dave had to smile.

"Is there a back story to your comraderie?" She said through her own smile.

"Of course. Another time." He said winking again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was fabulous and Avery found herself softening towards the big man. She fought tooth and nail to stay away from him, she fought tooth and nail to lead her own life, but all be damned when she looked in those eyes. Drinks with Mark and Sara Callaway were just as entertaining and fun. Mark and Dave, having had one too many shots, were coaxed into singing for the crowd at the bar. Out of nowhere came a karaoke machine and the two men were laughing their way through country and pop songs. Women flocked to the mock stage and flirted and touched the two rather hulking men belting out love songs and dance mixes.

Avery felt that pinch in her belly as Dave ignored each and every woman in the room and held her gaze with his as he sang Justin Timberlake's SexyBack. Avery wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact he knew the words or the fact that she wanted to pull out dollar bills and beg him to strip for her. Mark sang the backup, Timbaland's "yeah" and that in and of itself was hilarious. Sara could barely sit still as her husband, the mass of man she married, the man who loved tattoos and motorcycles, who would rather do shots of tequila than drink water, was singing Justin Timberlake.

She could barely stand it anymore so Avery grabbed her wallet and dug out some singles. Sara saw her and grabbed her own as the girls pushed through the groupies and waved their money. It almost caused a riot, but most just watched. When the song was over Dave grabbed Avery and held her as close as he could. "Are you bribing me to take my clothes off?" He said into her ear, his lips grazing her skin. He heard the sharp intake of air and the soft moan that escaped.

"I'm sure the strip show would be worth more than a few singles." She whispered back as her hand held his head close to her face and her other hand tucked a few singles into his front pocket. Avery had had a few shots of her own and was feeling a little carefree as she pushed the singles to the bottom of his pocket.

"Get your wallet, baby, the show begins in 30 minutes." Dave grabbed her hand and rushed her from the bar. She had to jog to keep up the pace and he almost threw her into the car. She was so shocked and buzzed that she had no response and they rode in silence out of the city to Dave's home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was out of the car and opening her door before she had her seatbelt off. He once again had her jogging to keep up and before she knew it they were in his foyer and he had shoved her against the front door. His hands held her face as his forceful and intoxicating kisses were clouding her brain. His tongue was like warm water as it languidly played with hers. Either her brain was melting or she was switching from alcohol buzz to sex buzz. His mouth on her neck, his hands under her shirt drifting dangerously close to her breasts had her knees buckling and her hips pressing into him.

"Dave, please. I can't…we can't…too soon…oh…ooh…aaaahhh, Dave, no." _Did I just say no_?

"Avery, baby." Dave responded with a husky voice. "If you're serious, tell me now." His hands stopped on her ribs just below her throbbing breasts, but his mouth burned holes into her skin.

"I want too, I really do, boy do I, but I can't." _What? Shut up! Idiot_! _Naked man, amazing man naked, naked, making love to you._ "Shit."


	4. Oh Shit

I disclaim, I only own Avery.

Chapter Four

Avery managed to cool things off at Dave's house, or at least managed to slow things down. She would curse herself in the morning and every morning after that until she woke up in Dave's bed. She thought back to it as she lay in her own bed thinking of a little self-gratification.

_Dave was out of the car and opening her door before she had her seatbelt off. He once again had her jogging to keep up and before she knew it they were in his foyer and he had shoved her against the front door. His hands held her face as his forceful and intoxicating kisses were clouding her brain. His tongue was like warm water as it languidly played with hers. Either her brain was melting or she was switching from alcohol buzz to sex buzz. His mouth on her neck, his hands under her shirt drifting dangerously close to her breasts had her knees buckling and her hips pressing into him. _

"_Dave, please. I can't…we can't…too soon…oh…ooh…aaaahhh, Dave, no." _Did I just say no

"_Avery, baby." Dave responded with a husky voice. "If you're serious, tell me now." His hands stopped on her ribs just below her throbbing breasts, but his mouth burned holes into her skin._

"_I want too, I really do, boy do I, but I can't." _What? Shut up! Idiot! Naked man, amazing man naked, naked, making love to you._ "Shit."_

_Dave lifted her wrapping her legs around him and he pressed her harder into the door showing her how he felt about her. His hands dug into her hips as he pressed and she rolled in return. Her tailored button down shirt fit her perfectly and he wanted to rip it open, he could have the buttons resewn by the cleaners, and the skirt clung to her curves without being slutty. Dave pulled his mouth from her neck and looked at her. Both sets of eyes hazy from passion, her lips swollen from his kiss, his lips bore faint marks of her lipstick. He couldn't take his eyes from her mouth and wondered what they'd look like wrapped around him._

"_Dave…" She said as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. Her body wasn't listening to her head, she was still pushing and pressing and grinding against him. Her breathing ragged and out of control._

"_Sshh, just enjoy this." He whispered and his free hand unbuttoned her shirt. Something about the skin being admired for the first time by a potential new lover always added height to the existing arousal. Her back arched as much as it could when his mouth found the crest of her, held aloft by her bra. How long had it been since a man had touched her? So long she couldn't think rationally. The slut she always dreamt of being wanted to fuck the shit out of him right here against the door. Ride him like a thoroughbred was meant to be ridden. The good girl battled a hard war and insist she end this so he'd respect her. "Dave, we can't." She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. _

_He let go of her arms and put his head to her shoulder. "You're right, I know you are." He slowly lowered her to the floor and stepped back. He had to look at the ceiling because she was still pressed against the door and her shirt was half off giving him a show of her chest panting which in turn made her glorious breasts rise and fall. She crossed to him and let her tongue sneak out to dance on his chest. "Avery. Commit to me. Tell me there's just me." His hands were gentle on her hips._

"_Right now I'll fucking tell you whatever you want." She grabbed his shirt in her hands and did her best to spin him around and slam him against the door. Dave took her wrists in his hands and looked at her eyes._

"_Dave, there's nobody else. Hasn't been for a few years. Truth?" She felt so comfortable with him._

"_Truth." He held her hands and waited for some crazy girl in love story but he didn't get it._

"_I dated a guy in college and it was fun but we grew apart and it fell apart. We both went different ways and I became so focused on my career I never paid attention to a boyfriend or any sort of relationship." She turned her back so he wouldn't see her face. "I need to build up my courage. I don't want to let you down." She had to giggle a school girl giggle. "I want to make love to you and I want you to make love to me." She turned and put her head against his chest. "But that's the exact point. I want to make love not fuck on the tile." She looked around. "That's a lie. I'd love to fuck on the tile, and in the kitchen, which I'm sure is beautiful, and on that gorgeous dining room table." She nodded to the dining room. "But for the first time I want to make love."_

Could this girl be more perfect for me? "_I actually agree with you. You deserve more and I'll give it to you."_ B_oth of their minds went straight to the gutter._

"That's right daddy, you'll give it to me." Avery said to herself as she curled deeper into her bed so she could dream of her first time with Dave.

Meanwhile, Dave pondered self gratification. He wasn't a big fan of it as he'd rather unleash all that penned up energy on Avery, but he was in physical pain. She was worth it. Something about the beautiful woman who was physically flawless yet the messiest person he'd ever met. He chuckled as he thought of her loft downtown. He had walked her to her door and she had refused to let him in but he bullied her under the guise of 'safety' and he entered her loft.

_The views were stunning and underneath the unopened mail and newspapers she had transformed what would be a cold space naturally into a warm and inviting sanctuary. Either she had a decorator or she had an eye for what looked great. He gave himself a tour of the three bedroom loft and as he rounded a corner upstairs he was met with a large set of teeth and a huge dog. It was by far the biggest dog Dave had ever seen. "Marius it's okay." She put her face up to the dog's face and she was covered in sloppy kisses. Dave knew a little about dogs and put his hand out for the dog to get acquainted with him._

"_Where'd you get that name?" Dave asked Avery as the horse seemed to relax when he understood his owner was safe._

"_You'll laugh." Most people did. "He's named for a guy I saw on World's Strongest Man." Dave laughed_.

In all honesty he was glad Avery stopped them. He barely knew her and they had all kinds of time, why rush. Just no more alcohol in large quantities. He reached for his cell phone and called her as he lazily laid one arm over his head, sheets barely covering his naked form.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She said lazily and smiled.

"Can't. You?" He said wondering what she was wearing. _We could try phone sex_. Again he barely knew her and he was too shy.

"No. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For…" What in the hell could she be sorry for it was my idea.

"For building us up and then stopping. It's a fucked up thing to do." _Believe me I'm sorry, I'm sorry I stopped us, I'm sorry I chickened out._

"yeah, it is, but I understand." _I'm lying_. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" He was hoping he could spend the day with her.

"No, I have some research but that's it." She said as she yawned.

"Spend the day with me." He said confidently.

"Seriously?" She sat upright in bed.

"I have a few things to do in the morning at the office but then nothing else. I'll pick you up early." He was going to greet her with breakfast.

"What's early?" She asked almost regretting her answer that she was free.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter they hung up. Avery could have sworn she had just fallen asleep when her doorbell rang. And rang, and rang. The only proof it wasn't five minutes later was the sun shining in her window. She grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the door. Dave stood staring at her and swore he had never seen her more sexy. Her hair was a crazy mass of curls, she had toothpaste in the corners of her mouth and her tank top was small enough he got a peek at her tummy before her pajama bottoms began. She on the other hand, blatantly eyeballed Dave from head to toe. She had gotten an up close feel of his body last night and it was enough for her to feed her dreams and wet her panties right now.

Dave put down the donuts and coffee, grabbed her toothbrush from her mouth and kissed her firmly. He pulled her to him and deepened his kiss. Avery thought there was only one way to wake up that was better than this and she hoped to get to that soon. He tasted like chocolate donuts and she loved chocolate donuts. His tongue glided across hers and his hands held her gently but seductively. Dave let his hands slide under her top and he ran his fingertips up and down her back. The kisses got a little more passionate and Avery pushed Dave against the kitchen counter. She wanted to feel and see him in all his glory so she pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and almost melted where she stood.

She would never have taken Dave for a tattoo kind of guy and she wasn't really into them, but seeing the dragons, the kanji script, the flags of his heritage was so sexy all she wanted to do was run her tongue and teeth along them. So she did. She turned him around so he faced her kitchen and she ran her fingertips along his back. The feel of her tongue and the little bites made Dave groan from somewhere deep in his expansive chest. Avery made her way around when she reached his waist and played with the sunburst surrounding his belly button. She knew he hardly had any body hair except for a little bit on his chest and she wondered just how much body hair he had elsewhere. As her tongue dipped in and out of his belly button, her hands rid him of his belt and worked on the button and zipper of the most well fitting pair of jeans she'd ever seen.

Dave's hands were in her hair and several times he tried to pull her away but the more she teased the harder it became to disagree. His groans and soft cries of her name only encouraged her and gave her bravery. She turned him around again so his back was against the counter and she dropped to her knees. She lowered his jeans just enough and gasped when she saw what was waiting for her. His thighs were rock hard under her hands and she just had to taste what was inside those silk boxers. But first she let her teeth take little nibbles of him and this gave her insight as to just how much was waiting for her. At first glimpse she could see the length but now, she could feel the girth. _Wow_. She would have to lower those jeans a bit more.

His hands still fought her and tried to pull her back. He was about to get the blow job of his life by a girl who engulfed his heart from the moment he met her. He had fallen for her and knew it. Avery took his hands from her hair and put them against the counter and then removed his boxers. He wanted to watch, wanted to watch those lips around him, watch her tongue taste him, but it had been so long since he'd been with a woman he was afraid he'd be done too fast if he got any visual. He was already leaking and when Avery licked it from the tip and moaned as if it was the best thing she'd ever tasted as her mouth covered him, his whole body shuddered. "Oh god." He said in a deep throaty voice.

His sudden intake of air through his teeth and his thighs hardening again told Avery she was doing just fine. Her hands held his twins and pressed and rubbed the spot in between them while her mouth created a vacuum around him and moved up and down. She did her best with each downward motion to take in more, but there was so much of him she had to settle with using her hands and her mouth. Dave would bet his entire company at this very moment that this was by far the best blow job he'd ever gotten. Ever. His eyes rolled back when Avery's hands kept moving up and down and her mouth sucked on his pair of hairless balls. He could feel the low boil of liquid in his abdomen as Avery's mouth resumed its station. His fingers were in her hair and his hands curled into fists giving a slight tug on her head.

She knew he was close as he hardened and grew a little bit more. Her hands wrapped around to his ass and she dug her nails into him. "Avery, baby stop." His head went back as it was too late to pull her off. He emptied into her mouth and she drank every drop, feasting on her meal. When he finished and stopped shaking, she stood back up and took a donut from the box. She gave him a wink and went to take a shower. It took him a good solid five minutes to recover before he climbed her stairs two at a time. A man on a mission he was and the poor unsuspecting girl who would receive her fair share squealed when he tore back the shower curtain.

Dave took it all in as he stood there watching the soap suds run down her body, her glorious body the gods made just for him. He had never gotten naked so fast in his life and he climbed into the shower with her taking her mouth forcefully. The lightning shot straight down from her head to her center melting her into pools of lust. He backed Avery against the wall and painfully slow were his kisses down her body. She arched against him as his mouth covered a nipple and his hands were on her hips, his fingers digging into her the way hers had dug into him. He paid attention to every inch of her as he made his way to her bellybutton. With one knee in front of her tiny foot so she wouldn't slip, Dave draped her other leg over his shoulder and winked at her. The only thing going through her head were two words, "Oh shit."


	5. I Need to Get Laid

I disclaim, I only own Avery.

Chapter Five

Dave and Avery had become a fixture around Houston, celebrities of sorts. They frequented all the best restaurants and whatever she wore on tv could be seen on countless young females within a week; a local fashion icon boosting the retail economy. Her face had become so popular she was given the morning two hour news program before the national show began. It had been a whirlwind for her and she wasn't quite sure how this had all come from nowhere. Her boss explained it as recognizing her potential, she thought he was full of shit and since the morning show's ratings had dipped to 3rd place he wanted, no needed a little tits and ass to bring back the viewers. Like that would work on the soccer moms who were watching while dressing their children for school. Who was she to complain, she had negotiated a delicious raise and the network knew she was worth it when it only took a month to be back on top. Avery Bergen was their ticket; they just needed to keep her in Houston and the national buzz silent.

Mark and Dave's company was hitting another growth spurt and not only had their national projects boosted but they were pushing international accounts. Dave was bidding shopping malls, airport remodels, office complexes, skyscrapers; anything he heard about they were bidding. Word had spread about the waterfront rehabilitation and some companies were seeking them to be the contractors with no bids. Avery had begun attending dinner meetings and had met with a lot of Dave's crucial clientele. Several accounts had been locked due to Avery's presence; she was a great business woman and understood negotiations a lot more than she led on. If she didn't love journalism so much Dave would have hired her. Avery wasn't just eye candy.

Avery and Sara were fast friends and when they weren't with their respective others, they were together. They lunched together and visited the spa once a week for three hours. Mark and Sara's children were in school so Sara's days were free for girl things. She was getting Avery involved in the community and with charities and Avery had to admit she liked it. She was seeing a whole different world being inside this tight circle of friends. They had known eachother for a long time and didn't let many inside the circle. That had been an issue with Dave's 2nd wife; she was never included in anything and was only invited to things because of Dave. Sara never disrespected Dave's ex-wife, it wasn't Sara's way, but you could tell there was no love lost and she had probably done a happy dance when Dave's divorce was final. You could see it in Mark's eyes too.

Two months into their relationship, Avery had been given an unlimited credit card from Dave. At first she was pissed and found it offensive, Dave was becoming her sugar daddy in a way. He had bought her a new car and insisted it was for her safety. She was safe in her Volkswagen Bug convertible and she loved it, but he bought her a Yukon Denali. 'The dog needs more space' he had said. If there had been a more bullshit line out there he would have used it. They'd had a long discussion about it and he hadn't meant anything by it, and would take everything back if she wanted him too. She vowed to use the credit card for emergencies and the Denali was nice. Dave had begun swiping her bills and paying them too. She hated the thought but had to admit she enjoyed the freedom a bit more.

They were both hooked and hooked hard on eachother, knowing this had long lasting potential. Her dog was now the resident protector at Dave's and Avery was hardly ever at her loft. If she was there so was he. They had unofficially moved in together and the tricky part was they had yet to consummate the relationship. They fulfilled eachother in other ways, drove eachother crazy doing everything but making love. Avery had lost all inhibitions with him and often entertained him with stripteases and just walking around naked. She swam in the pool naked and generally went without clothes; Dave mostly went au natural also, but not quite the stripper type. They both had been so insecure before meeting eachother, but they had little ways of letting the other know it was only the two of them and neither had eyes for any other.

He had threatened to put a pole in the game room on the lower level just so he could watch her and ESPN at the same time, or she could be the half time show. He thought it was brilliant; Avery wasn't sold on the concept. At all. Dave's birthday was coming up and she had an idea since he was so fond of poles. It would require Sara's help and delicate planning. As they planned his surprise, each one learned a little more about the other's personal and private moments. "You know," Sara said one afternoon during lunch. "Dave was never like this with the ex."

"Like what?" Avery questioned thinking the criticisms were coming out.

"Wrapped. She never went on trips with him, he never took her to business dinners, she was never at our house, her credit cards had limits and she paid for them, he never bought her a new car, need I go on?" Sara said smirking.

"Uh, I think I get the point." That was one of the things that had bothered Avery, she thought he probably did that for all the girls he dated, maybe not the car, but credit cards, bills, those kinds of things.

"The more I analyze that thing he had with that girl, the more I think it was all sex and no love." Sara said.

"Then why did he marry her?" Avery asked, it made no sense. Sara explained some of the things that had happened in Dave's second marriage and gave her and insight as to why it failed. Jealousy, no trust, infidelity, it was a mess from the start and Dave just needed to accept it. Both women dropped the topic and moved back to Dave's birthday party. Avery made some calls as did Sara and by the time lunch was over, they had booked a private party and had more female volunteers. Dave had yet to meet the three girls Avery had grown up with so he wouldn't know the surprise. That and Avery had a few surprises of her own for him on his special day.

All the way home Avery thought of what Sara had said. Did she want to confront Dave and get more detail or just let it go? There really was no reason to bring it up, and right now she'd heard enough. She was headed home to cook Dave's favorite dinner and give him a nice relaxing evening, even though he had no idea why. They would sit in the hot tub by the pool, share some wine and just unwind from the day. Little did she know he was having a shitty day.

Dave slammed into the house and went straight to his office, but not before throwing his suit jacket across the kitchen and his tie to the floor. Buttons flew everywhere as he ripped the shirt literally from his body. He ignored Marius who growled and snarled at him as he stalked over to Avery. If Dave put one hand on her in this mood, the dog would rip him to shreds faster than he could react. Luckily for all three of them he ignored her and stomped to the office. She let him go for about ½ an hour and when she hadn't seen him come out she knocked softly on the door. "You want to tell me or let it go for now?" She asked not budging from the doorway. When she first looked at him he was beyond angry, but his expression softened at the sight of her.

"We lost the Tokyo deal." He said as he ran his hands over his face. "Mark just called." He held out his hand for her and she took it sitting in his lap. "Smells like you cooked my favorite." He smiled to her.

"I did. I'm sorry about the deal." She said resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingertips up and down her back. She had that unique quality to be able to calm him when he was at his angriest. He appreciated that. He couldn't count how many items in his house had been broken in one of his angry spells. They sat in silence for awhile before he got up to change for dinner. He went to pick up everything from his tantrum but she'd already cleaned it. He kissed her and walked upstairs.

Avery grabbed their drinks and set the table. Tonight they were eating in the large dining room. Sure it was meatloaf, but she loved the romantic feel of the room. She tried to serve a meal in there at least once a week to break up the usual meals in front of the tv or in the breakfast room. Dave came in and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She had been to the spa today, the fruity smell she always had after a body scrub was still evident on her skin. He kissed her neck and shoulders before moving to the head of the table. She'd given him a beer instead of their usual wine, she knew him so well already. He watched her as she made their plates before sitting down across from him. "I can make my own plate you know." He said smirking at her.

"I know, but you should see your shirt. I didn't want you damaging anything in here." She said as she took a sip of her red wine. His smirk turned to a smile as he held her eyes in his. They both had the same thoughts in their heads.

_Dave crossed the room and lifted her from her seat. His kisses were always so intoxicating and each one was as exciting as the first. She still got goosebumps and chills all over her body. His hands never failed to make her melt and that tongue. Where to begin about that tongue. Only now there would be no teasing, no foreplay. He was in a mood and just needed a good fucking. So she obliged. He quickly pulled the tablecloth from the table sending all the food and dishes crashing to the floor. He lifted her and put her in the same place her plate had just been. Avery gasped as he ripped the clothes from her body. She lay back on the table and watched him remove his shorts. He pushed her knees to her chest, pulled her ass to the edge and plunged into her without pause. The warm wetness of her tighter than tight sheath elicited guttural groans from him. He barely gave her a chance to adjust to him before he was pulling out and pushing as deep as he could._

_Her hands went above her head and flattened on the table as she attempted to keep from sliding. She knew he was big because her mouth had been all over him countless times, but to feel him inside her was excruciatingly sweet. Her eyes were in the back of her head when she felt his fingers on her sensitive nub. Dave's other hand held her legs in place as he watched himself please and get pleased. With each gasp and scream of pleasure he pushed harder into her. Not ready to finish, he pulled out and flipped her over. With her one foot on the floor and the other knee on the table, he pushed her chest to the table too. He loved her flexibility. He surprised her with his fingers sliding into her and she didn't notice him move to the floor. When his warm mouth and tongue began their brutal assault, her body almost collapsed to the floor._

_He knew just where to lick her, just where to use his fingers and when. He had her screaming and yelling out his name quicker than ever and she soaked his mouth and fingers as her orgasm shot through her. As she recovered he was plunging into her again, propelling them both skyward. If she didn't know any better she'd swear he was impaling her over and over. With his hands on her hips he pulled her to him as he pushed into her. "Fuck me, Dave. Fuck me harder." She yelled and he did. Dave practically threw her to the floor and was on top of her giving her the fuck of her life. Her hips rotated with each push and her name being said with his groans encouraged her to dip and roll. It wasn't long before she had him yelling and giving his final thrusts as the throws of his release consumed them both._

Marius' barking at the door jerked them both out of their thoughts and Avery stood as the doorbell rang. He was in no condition to answer the door but he didn't want her to answer it either since it was night time. "Baby, Mark's here." She said as she opened the door. No matter how many times the four of them had hung out together, no matter how much she knew about his bedroom action, she was still so intimidated. She still felt like she needed to prove herself despite the way he always greeted her. A kiss to her cheek made her blush as he went to the dining room. Avery snuck out Mark apologized for interrupting and Dave could finally stand. The men went to Dave's office and Avery stuck her head in the freezer. She needed to cool off, his birthday was right around the corner and she'd just have to contain herself. "Shit, I need to get laid." She said glancing over at the dog who wasn't quite sure what to make of her actions.


	6. Happy Birthday, Mr President

I disclaim, I only own Avery.

Chapter Six – Happy Birthday, Mr President

WARNING BIG FAT, HOT, MCSTEAMY, MR MANSEX, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WARNING

"There's a big story I have to cover and I don't have a choice." Avery played it full tilt. She sounded pissed even though her smile was huge. She winked at Sara who silently clapped her hands. "I'm sorry, baby, but I shouldn't be too late." Avery ended her call as the girls sat in Sara's bedroom. "I hate lying to him and that was so hard. His voice was supportive, but the tone was so hurt."

"It'll be worth it, Avery." Mark said from the doorway smirking at her. "How long until I call him?" Mark supported the birthday surprise form the beginning. The thought of his wife as an active participant in the festivities made him hope for a quick ending to the party. He pretended not to notice Avery's friends staring at him as he grabbed a change of clothes from his closet.

"Any time is fine, but call from here, I want to see what he says." Avery responded. She was scared shitless something would go wrong and she was scared shitless of doing this. Mark called Dave and he could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. Mark talked him into a few drinks while he waited for Avery and Mark said he'd pick him up. Another plot to keep Dave from going home too soon. He called Sara into the hallway and pinned her to the wall. His kisses had her hoping the same things, an early ending to the party. But she knew what Avery had in store for Dave later and it would definitely be an early party.

Mark and Dave pulled up in front of the club, Butterfly Pavilion and Dave was instantly freaking out. "Are you fuckin kidding me?" Dave wasn't sure how Avery would react knowing he had been to a strip club for his birthday.

"Just relax, man and enjoy it. It's not the typical strip club." Mark said trying to reassure his friend without physically dragging him inside. It was true, Butterfly Pavilion was as upscale as it gets for a strip club. Dave got out of the truck and shook his head.

"Does Sara know you're here?" Dave asked quizzically.

"Of course she does." Mark said smiling.

"You're a fuckin liar." Dave chuckled as they went inside. In all honesty Dave and Mark had been here before, several times, long before Avery. It was very relaxed, almost restaurant like in style. The décor was shabby chic and there truly was no touching. No secret things going on in the back rooms, no drugs being sold or done, no graffiti in the bathrooms, it was all tastefully done. The only way you knew it was a strip club was the lack of windows, the hours and the various props disbursed around the stage.

When Dave entered the large VIP room located at the back of the club, he froze in place. All of Mark and Dave's friends were there with their spouses or girlfriends and even a few colleagues. Mark knew how protective Dave was so he only invited those who would be respectful. Besides, they'd all had barbecues at eachother's homes and seen the women in bathing suits, he knew they weren't going full tilt with their production so he hoped Dave would take it in stride and just enjoy all the trouble Avery had gone through for his birthday. Dave was stunned to see wives there too and had to admit he felt better seeing everyone.

Everyone sat down and mingled as the show began. Nobody really paid attention to the few girls who had done their routines as they ate hors de ouvres and wished Dave a Happy Birthday. Mark noticed Dave looking at his phone every few minutes checking to see if Avery had called. For a brief few seconds you could see the hurt in his eyes and the longing to be with Avery. Mark had to laugh at how hard his friend had fallen for the young reporter. About an hour into the evening a dancer approached Dave and told him he had a private dance reserved just for him. He instantly balked and told the girl in no uncertain terms he would not be leaving the area.

All the guys grabbed Dave and forced him to the private room where the girl put him in a club chair and set his drink on the table next to him. He was left alone in the dark room in front of a small stage with a pole. All he could think about was Avery and he was about to get up when the music began. He didn't want to embarrass the poor girl who had been given the sorry ass task of entertaining him. He let his head fall back against the chair and he didn't even watch. It only took a few seconds for the song to register and he had to smile to himself. Avery's favorite strip song.

He looked up at the girl and his body stirred in recognition. He couldn't see her face but his body knew that body. Every single inch. The short but strong legs, the sculpted abs and toned arms, the breasts, although hidden by a top, were the same ones he loved to stroke with his tongue. Oh yeah, he knew that body, and when the hat was removed and the curls tumbled out he couldn't help but smile and clap. Seeing her strip in the privacy of their home was one thing, but to get a dance like this was giving him the hardest erection he could ever remember having. The way her body snaked around the pole, the way her hands played on her own body made his throat dry and his body scream. She had on the tiniest skirt and when she bent over to tease him he couldn't fight the groan that escaped his lips.

Her pathetic excuse for a top was at its max capacity and the buttons threatened to pop under the pressure of containing her breasts. Avery turned her back to him and slowly removed her skirt as she bent over giving him a full view of her new lacy barely there panties. Dave reached for her and grabbed her calf but she playfully kicked him off and shook her head no. He was going to suffer and be forced to watch for now. As if she knew what was inside his head, the misters started and her skin was moistened with water adding fuel to his already flaming desires.

She didn't need to pull that hard to get the buttons to release her breasts and her matching bra gave him the chills. He wanted to be her hands at this very moment as they stroked their owner's breasts. She licked two fingers and lowered them inside her panties, her eyes never leaving his. She leaned into the pole and sank to a squat as she spread her legs so he could watch her. This show lasted about 30 seconds before he moved as quickly as he could to her. No more teasing, no more foreplay. Romance was out and he was going to fuck her right here, after all, it is his birthday.

Dave pulled her to the edge of the stage and pushed her to her back. There was no time to remove her panties so he moved them to the side as he freed himself from his own confines. Her legs went over his shoulders as his mouth engulfed her, he didn't tease her either. He brought her swiftly to the brink and before she realized it he removed his mouth and filled her completely. He gave her no time to adjust and no time to think as he moved at a good pace. Her tight, wet warmth surrounded him and clouded his thoughts. The pleasure was excruciating for them both and hard to resist or prolong. She moved her legs from his shoulders to his waist and propped herself up on her elbows. Avery rotated her hips with every thrust from Dave and their loud cries of insatiable appetites could be heard over the music. Neither cared as he pumped harder and harder into her, leading them both down the path of ravenous bliss.

As their bodies shook from fulfillment, he moved them to the chair he had occupied moments earlier. Neither broke the connection and he stayed deep inside her as their mouths met in unquenchable kisses. "Happy birthday, baby boy." She whispered into his mouth.

"It sure is." He said as he felt himself growing hard again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Dave emerged from the private room alone and collapsed in the chair next to Mark. Mark laughed at his exhausted friend and Dave could only smile. Backstage Sara was laughing too, only at Avery's shaking thighs. The new lovers needed recovery time before any show could continue. They both emptied bottles of water and tried to regain some strength. "So I guess you didn't wait until you got home." Sara said smirking at Avery who shook her head.

"What we've had until tonight was so wonderful and sexy, but that man and his dick are pure magic." Avery said finishing another bottle of water. "I can't believe we took our time. My god, Sara, that was better than anything I could have dreamt up." Both girls giggled and Sara knew she'd get full disclosure in the morning. Shawn's wife Rebecca entered and gave the girls a report on Dave.

"He's had three bottles of water and hasn't moved one inch since he practically collapsed into the chair." They giggled again. "I don't know how much more he can take." Rebecca said as they stood to dress for the final show. Avery hoped they could both make it through one more time. Dave wanted to go home but Avery told him she had one more surprise. And surprised he was as the lights dimmed and six girls took the stage. His Avery in front, flanked by Sara, Rebecca, another colleague's wife, Stephanie and girls he recognized from pictures Avery had.

He didn't know she could sing, nor did he think he could be aroused for another few hours, but as she sang Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls, she had him wanting more. The burlesque show was almost as erotic as his private show, the way she moved to the music, the way she sang to only him, the corset and garters that clung to her body, he was spiraling again and again. _Happy mother fuckin birthday to me_.

Avery sang Happy Birthday in her best sultry Marilyn Monroe impression as she moved to Dave swaying every part of her body. They both had the same thoughts as their eyes held, _I am going to fuck the shit out of you tonight_.


End file.
